


Ember On The Wire, I'm Burning With You

by BeautyInChains



Series: Fem!Harringrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Harringrove, Female Characters, Kissing, Oral Sex, Panties, Vaginal Fingering, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: “Mmm, I knew you had balls, Princess.”Stevie snorts, can’t help it, “If it’s balls you’re looking for, I’m sorry to disappoint you.” The hand on Stevie’s hip slips low, under the hem of her skirt and up, Billie’s thumb brushing against Stevie through her panties.“Aww, shit. You’re right. You’d better go,” Billie replies, but she’s laughing before the words are even out of her mouth.





	Ember On The Wire, I'm Burning With You

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Harringrove drabble #2 moving on over from Tumblr. Writing this made me very happy ^^ Direct sequel to Out of Breath, Out of Mind.
> 
> Unbeta'd, con-crit/kudos/comments welcome <3

Stevie tries to ignore the way Nancy’s eyes follow her, focusing instead on keeping her head held high, on keeping what she hopes is a seductive sway in her hips. She can still taste Billie on her lips and she’s ready for more. The bathroom door is ajar, and Stevie gives pause, fingertips hovering over the knob as she tries to catch her breath. But then the door swings open, and strong fingers curl around Stevie’s wrist, dragging her inside.

Billie’s got the door shut and locked behind them in an instant, has Stevie backed up against the sink in another. Billie’s got one hand on Stevie’s hip, the other crushing the butt of her cigarette into the marble counter-top. She nuzzles into Stevie’s thick hair, humming, “Mmm, I knew you had balls, Princess.”

Stevie snorts, can’t help it, “If it’s balls you’re looking for, I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

The hand on Stevie’s hip slips low, under the hem of her skirt and up, Billie’s thumb brushing against Stevie through her panties. “Aww, shit. You’re right. You’d better go,” Billie replies, but she’s laughing before the words are even out of her mouth.

Stevie shoves at her shoulders with a scoff, blushing despite herself, “Shut up.”

“How ‘bout you make me?” Billie says and Stevie finds herself wondering if Billie’s voice is always this low, “Bet you could find a better use for this mouth, huh?”

Stevie chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She gives Billie’s shoulders a squeeze before pushing down. And Billie goes down _easy_ , smirking all the way. Stevie sighs as Billie’s hands stroke up her calves and thighs, pushing her skirt up as she goes. Billie traces over Stevie’s little lace panties with her thumb, feeling how damp the material’s become. “ _Jesus_ , Stevie. You’re so fucking wet. Is this for me?” she asks, rubbing until Stevie begins to soak through them.

Stevie squirms, toes curling as Billie brushes over her clit. “ _God_ , this is suppose to be shutting you up.”

And then Billie’s leaning in, mouthing hotly over Stevie through her panties; long, firm drags of scalding hot tongue against Stevie’s sensitive skin. She keeps it up until Stevie’s moaning and pushing back against her mouth. She gives a little suck over Stevie’s clit before tugging her panties to the side.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Stevie pants, fingers tangling in Billie’s hair as Billie laps at her dripping slit. Billie’s breathy little growls become lost against Stevie’s skin. Billie grips Stevie’s right ankle firmly, uses the leverage to hike Stevie’s leg up over her shoulder as she finally pushes her tongue inside. Stevie howls and then Billie’s hand is reaching up, up and clamping down over her mouth. Stevie’s gloss is sticky against Billie’s palm, against her own chin. She’s a mess and she doesn’t care because Billie’s is fucking her with her wickedly talented tongue. Because Billie is going to make her come.

Billie moans as Stevie bucks, grinding her clit into Billie’s nose. Everything sounds so goddamn wet, and Stevie wonders how much of that is her, running over Billie’s chin. Billie replaces her tongue with two fingers, fucking in and crooking as she latches back onto Stevie’s clit. “That’s it,” Billie mumbles against Stevie’s skin, “Come for me, Princess.”

Billie doesn’t stop, keeps tonguing and licking and sucking, fingers moving quicker than they have any right to. Stevie’s falling over the edge without any warning at all. She gasps against Billie’s palm as her body draws up tight, cunt convulsing around Billie’s fingers, pulsing against her mouth, coming in a hot little gush that Billie laps up with moan. Billie fucks her through it until Stevie is trembling and oversensitive, pushing at the top of Billie’s head with a whine.

Billie’s grinning when she pulls back, mouth and chin so very wet, cheeks flushed, hair in desperate need of taming. She eases Stevie’s leg off of her shoulder, slow and gentle. Stevie lets her tug her panties down and off, watches as Billie slips them into her back pocket. Stevie wants to ask if she can return the favor, but Billie’s already shaking her head, cupping Stevie’s warm cheek.

When Billie kisses her this time it is deep and unhurried. Stevie can taste herself as she licks into Billie’s mouth and feels a tremor run through her. Billie’s tugging Stevie’s hand to her back pocket, placing it over the panties hidden there.

“Consider this my IOU. You’ll know what I want when you see 'em again.”

“Fuck,” Stevie murmurs against her lips.

“Yeah, baby,” Billie laughs, “That’s the plan.”


End file.
